mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 13 (1993)
Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 13 (Having to Seal Around!) Date: Friday, February 12, 1993 Season 1: 1992 - 1993 Sponsors: F, V, 10 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 2002 Mikey Year: 1993 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1"class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cold Open: Garfield as the Caped Avenger wants Odie to be his transpiration device |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Theme Song | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson announces "Welcome to Mikey and Mini-Field, where everybody has pets to care of. Featuring the talents of Garfield, Odie, Orson, Jon Arbuckle, Wade Duck, Bo and Lanolin, and the Muppets of Fraggle Rock and Sesame Street! And our very special guest, Danny DeVito!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Classic Disney Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Classic Disney Shorts: Goofy stars in "The Big Wash" where goofy washes the elephant |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats sing "Count it Higher." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Forget Me Not" Garfield is hit in the head by a falling pie tin, and suffers from amnesia. His personality is completely reversed. Jon is especially concerned when Garfield asks who everyone is, does not know his own name and even turns down lasagna. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: V for Vacuum |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Jeffery tells Olivia a monster is chasing him, which she interprets as fear. Olivia tells him a story about a brave little girl who found out how nice monsters are, even when everyone else was afraid of them. As it turns out, Jeffery is playing hide-and-seek with a monster |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: V for Violin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Orson's Farm Quickie: Booker, Sheldon, and Orson play cowboy, that is until Roy Rooster interferes dressed as a cowboy, and takes over the game until he lands into the mud, in which Orson states that horses are afraid of mud. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Red Fraggle, while all alone sings "Bring Back the Wonder" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|F for fire, fountain, face, farmer, etc. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Villain In The Panama Hat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit talks about "same" by showing two identical rectangles. Cookie Monster eats one of them, making them different. Then Cookie Monster fixes the problem by biting into the other one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"I Like Having You Around" Orson is writing an extract in his diary, from about two weeks ago, about Bo leaving the farm after fighting with his sister Lanolin. Lanolin doesn't seem concerned, but Orson knows better. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Gina feeds Wolfgang the Seal some fish before dozing off. In a dream, she imagines the two in a Victorian setting, where Wolfgang sings (in perfect English) about his love for fish. She eventually snaps out of the fantasy when the real Wolfgang barks for more. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text=align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text=align: center"|Ten Turtles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Garfield Quickie: Garfield tries to have fun in the snow. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Vincent Van Grouch (Danny DeVito), curator of the Museum of Trash, has a look at Oscar the Grouch's pieces of Grouch art, and is always finding reasons why they are not grouchy or rotten enough for the museum. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Garfield Quickie: Jon gives Garfield dry food. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Mokey Fraggle introduces "Convincing John" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text=align: center"|Essra Mohawk sings "Interjections!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Leslie Mostly interviews Grover from Charlie's Restaurant. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Sales Resistance" Due to Garfield's habit of ordering worthless things from TV infomercials, Jon threatens that if he buys another such item, he will no longer be fed lasagna. After Jon leaves, Garfield orders a supposedly free elephant repellent, which turns out to be one of his biggest mistakes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie is sad because it's raining and he can't play baseball. Bert encourages him to imagine that he's playing instead. In Ernie's imagination, he hits a high fly ball that lands in the ocean. Bert tells Ernie that the sun is out, and he can go out and play now. Ernie says that he can't play -- his ball fell in the ocean. |- Category:Mikey's Episode Guide Category:1990s Episodes Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:Mikey and Mini Field